nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Walter White
'Walter White'is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 10. He is a one-time NoDQ CAW Champion and is the current reigning Champion. Appearance White is a human male of average height and build, if a little emaciated as a result of his disease. He wrestles in a number of iconic attires seen in the Breaking Bad TV series, including with no trousers and a yellow hazmat suit. NoDQ CAW History Season 10 White debuted in NoDQ CAW's tenth season, the first season in eleven years. White had been a highly demanded character when fans asked which Superstars they would like to see in a theoretical tenth season. White entered the 2019 NoDQ CAW Cup, where he faced The Terminator in the opening round of the tournament. The two men battered one another in the opening round despite not using a finishing move against one another, but White picked up the win with a surprise roll-up. In the semi-final round, White faced Las Vegas Link. White managed to use the element of surprise once again, taking Link down with a Crack Rocker Dropper out of nowhere. In the final of the tournament, White clashed with Luigi. Luigi gave White no quarter, but was still forced to submit to White's Felina submission hold. As a result of winning the match, White earned a Championship match against Mr. Clean for the NoDQ CAW Championship. After the final round match, White assaulted Luigi before Mr. Clean rushed the ring for a staredown. In White's eventual Championship match with Mr. Clean, both men pulled out all the stops against one another, but in the end White forced Mr. Clean to submit to the Felina to capture the NoDQ CAW Championship. Real World History White, played by actor Bryan Cranston, is the main character of the wildly popular and critically acclaimed television series Breaking Bad. At the start of the series, White is a meek and kind schoolteacher who is diagnosed with lung cancer. In light of this diagnosis, White becomes desperate and finds himself turning to crime to provide financially for his family- specifically, he begins to produce the dangerous and addictive drug methamphetamine (so-called "crystal meth"). White ends up embroiled in a dark world of crime and intrigue, all in the name of familial love. In-ring Style and Personality White is a brutal performer in the ring. His desperate desire to provide for his family spurs him on to win his matches and receive a winner's share of the match's pay. As a result, he shrugs off pain other competitors may fall prey to and, more vitally, goes to extreme lengths to keep an opponent down. White's personality is serious and no-nonsense. As he is driven by a single-minded desire to win, fuelled by love for and devotion to his family, White shows a ruthlessness many NoDQ CAW Superstars can only dream of. These traits combine to make White an incredibly dangerous competitor. Finishing Moves *Felina (grapevine choke) *Crack Rocker Dropper (Famouser/Rocker dropper) Signature Moves *Trust Fall Elbow Drop Category:Superstars Category:Television Icons